A Fairy Tale
by melody015
Summary: Tohru always knew that she loved him. So how did she end up with Yuki?Itwas the rational thing to do, thats how. With her true feelings for Kyo buried deep insde her, she let their storybook names, Prince and Princess,Lead her heart.*Full summary inside*
1. Author's Note

I AM SORRY ABOUT DELETING SWEET ONIGRI!

I was about to update when all my chapters got mixed up, and you can't delete chapters. So I was going to delete all the separate chapters and start the story over. But then I realized quite a bit of my chapters were missing. I don't know how, but they were gone. So Sweet Onigri is on Hiatus until I get around to writing the chapters I lost again. This story is just to hold you off until then. This time it is the Kyoru pairing, I realized I don't have a lot of Kyo and Tohru stories yet.

Stay tuned for the first chapter of "A Fairy Tale!"


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Tohru always knew that she loved him. So how did she end up with Yuki? It was the rational thing to do, that's how. With her true feelings for Kyo buried deep inside her, she let their storybook names, Prince and Princess, Lead her heart. It got to be too much one day. Tohru left for America, along wither her newfound pregnancy…..

I have just been inspired to write fanfics a lot these days. Hope you enjoy it. Another Kyoru fic, by the way. Please enjoy!

A fairy Tale: Chapter 1

"I'm sorry." Tohru apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry isn't going to fix it!" Yuki yelled.

Tohru and Yuki were a marriage gone wrong. Their wedding day had been just like a page from a fairy tale. Swans, beautiful dresses,-done by Ayame, thank you very much-friend and family, the works.

But soon Yuki turned into a version of Akito.

Mood swings from screaming to calm. How many times this happened would even put Hatsuharu to shame. He wouldn't let her socialize with any boys, even in the Sohma family, therefore she only talked to Uo and Hana, if she ever got out of the house. One little mistake sent Yuki over the edge, and Tohru's kind nature wasn't strong enough to do anything about it.

Too much seasoning in his dinner , Tohru was the one to blame.

A bill was late, she was the one to blame.

Even though Yuki spent half his money on beer, sake and friends, she was always the one to blame.

Today's mistake was a spilled cup of milk at breakfast. She cleaned it up, but still earned a slap in the face. Tohru cried when ever she was alone. Today was the worst for her. Yuki came home drunk and in a screaming fit. He dragged her off to the bedroom, and it was all a blur after that.

/

Tohru woke up with a headache, and she reeked of beer. She put on a robe, and took some asprin. She threw up in the toilet. Tohru sat there, silent hot tears streaming down her face.

Images of Yuki flashed in her mind.

She remembered the time when they first met on Shigure's porch.

He walked her to school every day.

He invited her into his home.

She thought they had such a strong bond. They had gardened together, ate together, cooked together. She remembered their first kiss. They got married out of college and bought this house. Yuki went on a trip to America, and came back a month later.

He was never the same after that. He became violent and destructive. He had become an abusive husband to her. He was no longer the sweet gentle prince Tohru fell in love with. Tohru took a hot bath and dressed herself. She needed to make a phone call.

/

Tohru packed her things in a big tote she got a few years back. She packed a couple outfits ,her jar with her savings in it, a toothbrush, and her laptop. Tohru's tears had dried up by now, and she felt uttermost anger. When the car arrived, she left a note saying:

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm leaving. Don't try to find me. I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around like I'm worthless. Your not the husband you were a few years ago. By time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm sick and tired of you. Now that I'm gone, you can rot in hell._

_~~Tohru_

She got into the car. With one last look at their house, the car drove off. In it was Uo and Hana.

"Now that you know, can I stay at your house of there is room?" Tohru asked.

"Of course you can. Does Yuki know?" Arisa asked. Tohru shook her head.

"Know what?" Saki asked.

Tohru took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

/

They arrived at the airport just in time for the flight to America.

"Are you sure Kyo is there?" Tohru asked.

They nodded and got onto the plane together. The plane ride was 4 hours total, so Tohru had plenty of time to make arrangements. She pulled out her laptop and went to Google maps. She searched for the address Saki gave her.

She needed to find kyo.

He was the only protection she had right now. Once she had all the information she needed, she took a nap.

_*****After the flight*****_

The three girls exited the plane. They stopped for something to eat and the airport's food court.

"Do you plan to stay at Shigure's house again once we contact Kyo?" Arisa asked.

"Y-yes" Tohru said.

"But don't you love Yuki?" Saki asked.

"Not…..anymore." Tohru said slowly.

"These days, he's not the person I liked." She explained.

"Are you saying…" Arisa started, her eyebrow furrowed together.

Tohru nodded. "I think I'm in love with kyo." She finally said.

Arisa's face looked like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Seriously? Your not just saying that because your not with Yuki?" Saki asked.

"No really. Kyo was always there for me when I was upset. He didn't know how show affection very well, so that's why he always seemed so harsh. I knew he loved me, but I didn't care much for it. Now, I see that was selfish. I think I only fell in love with Yuki because it was the normal thing to do. Everyone called me the princess, and Yuki the prince. I fell in love with him because it seemed like the rational thing to do.I didn't listen to my heart, and instead followed the story. " Tohru explained.

"We understand." They both said.

Arisa's phone rang. "Uh-huh. Yes. We'll be right there." She said.

"Our ride home is here. We'll get settled in at home." She explained. Tohru nodded and grabbed her bag.

/

_**TOHRU'S POV**_

Saki told me where the guest room was. I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, and took another nap. I wasn't in the mood for eating. I just needed to get some more sleep and clear my head. Tommorrow I was going to see if I could get it touch with Kyo.

Saying it was one thing, but doing it was a whole different thing.

A/n: yes, I'm sorry if you don't want me to end it here. I'll update in a few days. I have to update ASAP or the plot bunnies will make me never see my parents again…..*look nervously over at the rabid plot bunnies* hehe. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO LIVE! *runs with the plot bunnies chasing her*


End file.
